Benton Tarantella
Benton Tarantella is a zombie film director, and the partner of Errol Von Volkheim. Benton along with Errol are the antagonists of the episode "Everyone Wants to Direct". Personality In Tarantella's first appearance, he carried the serial killer-like motives he had when he was alive. His persuasive charm and reputable status enabled him to carry out his malicious plans without question. It seems he did have a real love for making movies, constantly checking his script and even planning to film his and his partner's murder of Muriel, although his ultimate goal was simply to satisfy his new zombie lust for Human flesh. Despite their arguments, Tarantella and his partner, Van Volkheim appeared to have been genuine friends, especially since Tarantella went through the trouble of resurrecting him just to share a meal and spotlight. When he reappeared later, this vicious, cannibalistic behavior seemed to have gone away, and his malevolent disposition became centered around more directorial goals such as using other people's torture as a form of entertainment. History While they were still alive, Benton Tarantella and his partner Errol Von Volkheim were serial killers and used to pose as film directors in order to lead in and murder unsuspecting victims. With twelve people slain, they were finally jailed on a life sentence. Volkheim was released for good behavior, leaving Tarantella alone to die in prison. Years afterwards and through unknown circumstances, Tarantella rose from the grave as a zombie, and prepared to continue his old ways. This required his friend, however, and with the planets' alignment imminent, all that was necessary was the proper burial site; the Bagge Farmhouse. With much experience in this area, Benton was able to get inside the house by pitching his script The Return of the Zombies from Beneath the Farm, which he wanted to film there. He offered the farmer a large sum of money, and his plan was concreted. Now he just had to set up his wife for consumption. A stream of light shone down from the planets, and Van Volkheim was reborn. The two looked to the script for the next phase, but unfortunately for them, Courage had changed it. Following what seemed to be Tarantella's writing, the Zombies returned back into the grave, and Muriel was saved (Ep.9-2). His undead self first appeared in Angry Nasty People. The director later emerged from the dirt and returned to the three, pitching his new TV series, "Angry Nasty People." Inspired by Eustace, the reality show followed depictions of bitterness and rudeness. Tarantella assured his associate Lazo that it would be a phenomenal hit, as soon as the actual lead hit the scene. As filming progressed, the camera captured Eustace's mean and rotten essence, and from it, the star was born: Mr. Nasty. The views skyrocketed, and Tarantella milked it for as much money as it could gain. However, the other costars, Muriel and Courage, became disturbed by their constant torment by Mr. Nasty. During one shoot, Tarantella came into the room and found Courage holding Muriel over a pit of quicksand. Believing the dog was going to toss her in, the Zombie instantly promoted him, causing the out-shined Mr. Nasty to storm out. Overexcited, Benton leaped onto the rocking chair for a better shot, from which Courage knocked him into the pit. He watched on his own show as he sank to the bottom. (Ep.36-2) Quotes *"This is gonna be great." *"Hey, this isn't my work!" *"Well, if it's in the script..." *"Nasty..." Gallery Benton_Tarantella.png benton.jpg Amateur Filmmakers Slay 12.jpg|Amateur Filmmakers Slay 12 Tarantella and Volkheim Jailed.jpg|Tarantella and Volkheim Jailed Van Volkheim Released for Good Behavior.jpg|Van Volkheim Released for Good Behavior Tarantella Dies in Prison.jpg|Tarantella Dies in Prison Trivia *According to his friend, Van Volkheim, he is a terrible writer. *He has a star dedicated to him on the Walk of Fame. *It is unknown how he came back from the dead. *His name is based on the director Quentin Tarantino *His last name sounds similar to the word, "tarantula". *Courage mentions that Tarantella is a zombie in "Everyone Wants to Direct" where him being a zombie is an important plot point. In "Angry Nasty People" however, it is not important for Tarantella to be a zombie, yet it is still mentioned when Eustace, after bumping into him, calls him a "Rotten Rotting Hippie Beatnik." *Both Benton and Errol, despite after their post-reanimation, they had regained their rationality and personalities from their previous life, in consequence, this classifies both of them as Revenants. While sometimes recognized as Ghosts or Spirits, Revenants can sometimes also be Zombies. *Benton was one of 17 villains who were not part of the Ball of Revenge. The others were Fred, Schwick, Velvet Vic, Mondo, Mattress Demon, Jeeves Weevil, Fishsionary, Evil Empress, Bluff, Big Bayou, King Ramses, Dr. Gerbil, Elisa and Eliza Stitch, King of Flan, Errol Von Volkheim and Mad Dog. Appearances #''Everyone Wants to Direct'' #''Angry Nasty People'' Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Humans Category:Undead Category:Male characters Category:Monsters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters with unknown voice actors Category:Zombies Category:Serial Killers